tboigenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Grid Entities
All the Grid Entities in The Binding of Isaac Genesis+ GridSim entities GridSim supports entities for simulation of single processor and multiprocessor, heterogeneous resources that can be configured as time- or space-shared systems. It allows setting of the clock to different time zones to simulate geographic distribution of resources. It supports entities that simulate networks used for communication among resources. During simulation, GridSim creates a number of multi-threaded entities, each of which runs in parallel in its own thread. An entity’s behavior needs to be simulated within its body() method, as dictated by SimJava. A simulation environment needs to abstract all the entities and their time-dependent interactions in the real system. It needs to support the creation of user-defined time-dependent response functions for the interacting entities. The response function can be a function of the past, current, or both states of entities. GridSim based simulations contain entities for the users, brokers, resources, information service, statistics, and network based I/O, as shown in Figure 3. The design and implementation issues of these GridSim entities are discussed below. 3.2.2.1. User. Each instance of the User entity represents a Grid user. Each user may differ from the rest of users with respect to the following characteristics: • types of job created, e.g. job execution time, number of parametric replications, etc.; • scheduling optimization strategy, e.g. minimization of cost, time, or both; • activity rate, e.g. how often it creates new job; • time zone; and • absolute deadline and budget; or • D- and B-factors, deadline and budget relaxation parameters, measured in the range 1 express deadline and budget affordability of the user relative to the application processing requirements and available resources. 3.2.2.2. Broker. Each user is connected to an instance of the Broker entity. Every job of a user is first submitted to its broker and the broker then schedules the parametric tasks according to the user’s scheduling policy. Before scheduling the tasks, the broker dynamically gets a list of available resources from the global directory entity. Every broker tries to optimize the policy of its user and therefore, brokers are expected to face extreme competition while gaining access to resources. The scheduling algorithms used by the brokers must be highly adaptable to the market’s supply and demand situation. 3.2.2.3. Resource. Each instance of the Resource entity represents a Grid resource. Each resource may differ from the rest of the resources with respect to the following characteristics: • number of processors; • cost of processing; Copyright  2002 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. Concurrency Computat.: Pract. Exper. 2002; 14:1175–1220 GridSim 1183 Jobs Appli cation Scheduler User #i Broker #i Output Input Output Input Resource #j Job In Queue Job Out Queue Process Queue Output Input Resource List Information Service Internet Writer #i Report Statistics Recorder #i Shutdown Manager #i Signal Figure 3. A flow diagram in GridSim based simulations. • speed of processing; • internal process scheduling policy, e.g. time-shared or space-shared; • local load factor; and • time zone. The resource speed and the job execution time can be defined in terms of the ratings of standard benchmarks such as MIPS and SPEC. They can also be defined with respect to the standard machine. Upon obtaining the resource contact details from the Grid information service, brokers can query resources directly for their static and dynamic properties. 3.2.2.4. Grid information service. Providing resource registration services and keeping track of a list of resources available in the Grid. The brokers can query this for resource contact, configuration, and status information. by isaackuku. email: isaackoko@gmail.com Category:Grid Entities Category:Entities